


simplicity

by JenelleLucia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, humor might not be my strong suit but i hope this suffices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: or, almost a dance. // state dinners are not reinhard's favorite place to be, but he makes do.can be seen as shippy or not, your choice!





	simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lake_Toya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/gifts).



> merry christmas, maiea! i'm your secret santa this year -- i hope you enjoy this !! this was also my first logh secret santa, and i really enjoyed it !! i hope to do this next year, too !!

He detested these types of events, but he puts on a smile, and pretends to care but everyone knows and they can see past him. They can see past what he’s trying  _ so, so hard  _ to put out and there’s no denying that this is one of the only places that he would rather  _ not  _ be in and he  wants to be anywhere but here. It’s a little too late for that, though, and he’s got some sort of company in the form of Kircheis right next to him -- and everyone knows that Siegfried Kircheis never strays from his side once.

(Well, the current moment was a different story.)

He's watching different scenes going on in different places -- nobles in one corner talking about who knew what, but Reinhard could imagine the conversations that they could be having. It could probably be about him, and where he came from or his sister. He thinks about Annerose, and how she holds her head high in the face of those rumours and he knows that one day, one day she won’t have to deal with them anymore. 

“Another glass, Lord Reinhard?” Kircheis speaks up behind him, and the golden fleet admiral turns around. He’s only strayed from his side once, only  _ once _ , but that was to get them another drink that was more than well deserved, and Reinhard takes a flute from him. He holds it up to him carefully and the glasses clink gently, both bringing the glasses up to their lips -- almost in sync, really, and that’s when Reinhard shakes his head. 

“One day,” he speaks up and breaks the silence. “All this alcohol is not going to be good for me.” He says that with a smile though, but really it’s more or less a smirk and it’s met with one of Kircheis’ softer smiles and his smirk softens into that of a smile of his own and he takes another sip. “Well, I guess that’s all the more for me to enjoy right now while I still can, isn’t it, Kircheis?” 

"It’s good to enjoy it in moderation, though, Lord Reinhard,” Kircheis holds his own flute in his hands and the smile never leaves his face -- not once, and that’s what helps relax the fleet admiral standing next to him. They’re watching different scenes going about in the ballroom -- nobles gossiping, soldiers of different ranks laughing and talking, and there are people sweeping and dancing about on the dance floor and they’re smiling together and they’re enjoying themselves and they’re laughing and it’s picture perfect, what the empire looks like in all its glory and at this moment everyone forgets that there’s something rotten beneath the gold after all. 

“I suppose it is.” They both watch the people in the center of the floor, all sweeping around in their finest dresses and suits and dress uniforms and they suppose that this was part of the grandeur. It’s almost choreographed, really, that they’re all dancing together in sync and moving in and out in circles as they dance, and that’s the distraction of it all.

“Have you ever danced, Lord Reinhard?” 

“Once or twice.” Reinhard doesn’t consider himself to be all that inept at dancing, nor does he have two left feet, but he gives Kircheis a smile as he swirls the wine around in his glass, and there’s really not much left since he had been sipping in intervals. He sets it down on the table, really without care for what was on it, and Kircheis does the same. The fleet admiral walks forward a little bit, looking out at the crowd that’s dancing and sweeping about the floor. “Come, Kircheis.” 

He gestures for the redhaired rear admiral to follow him out to the balcony and without fail, Kircheis follows suit. That always seems to be the way, after all, but neither of them mind, and that’s the only type of simplicity that the empire can’t provide them, amongst the gold and the rotten things the empire had to offer, and everything in between.

(“You asked me if I knew how to dance. Do _you_ , Kircheis?” 

“I, ah…” Kircheis is bashful, for once, and it’s uncharacteristic of him. Reinhard finds it amusing that he is, because he does not become flustered so easily, and he gently nudges him. 

“That’s quite alright. Next time, show me.” 

“Show you…?” 

“A dance, if that’s not so much to ask.” Basic training does not always equal basic etiquette, after all, and dancing is a skill that might be needed but not always taught. Words dawn on him for a moment, and that’s when he nods. 

“Next time, then, Lord Reinhard.” 

“I’ll keep you to it.”)


End file.
